


Kiss a Bird Gently

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Stimming, fluff so sweet it'll rot yer teeth, happy tears, lena is super touchstarved, webby is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Having rejoined the material plane and not having felt anything in so long, Lena must now feel EVERYTHING. A story on grounding oneself, stimming, being very touchstarved, and hardcore cuddling.Weblena Week 2019, Day Five: She's a Hugger After All





	Kiss a Bird Gently

Webby chewed on her pencil eraser, staring contemplatively at the blank page before her. She felt a tiny rubber shred from a past erasing stick to her tongue. Crinkling her brow at the taste, she plucked it from her mouth before resuming chewing.

Granny had asked her to stop chewing on her pencils- she had a perfectly good chewy stim toy shaped like a cursed Aztec coin- but it was so convenient to be able to go from chewing to writing so quickly. Plus it was satisfying to feel the gentle crunch of the wood under her teeth. (Though she had learned the hard way to make sure not to chew on the metal part- a filling in her left molar attested to that.)

A soft warmth fell across her shoulders and arms from behind, and Webby grinned at the welcome intrusion. "Hey, Lena!"

From behind her, muffled words spoken into the back of her sweater vest: "Hey, Webby."

-.-.-

Lena had become quite the hugger in the months since her return from the Shadow Realm, despite her previous claims. Come to think of it, Lena had become significantly more stimmy since getting yanked back into Existence.

Lena's first week back had been rough, for both of them. The first morning back, after that fateful sleepover, Webby had awoken to find Lena's side of the bed empty, the sheets tossed to one side.

Webby had immediately shaken Violet awake, panicking blindly. Webby was sure that Lena had evaporated or the magic had worn off or something even more horrible. Violet had only just started to try and calm Webby down before Lena had flung the door open from the hallway, sprinted across the room, literally bounced off the opposite wall, and sprinted back out with only a quick wave and a "Morning, guys!!"

After an hour of madcap sprinting down the halls of the mansion, a sweaty and breathless Lena had explained over an enormous breakfast that she had realized, after months of not having to breathe, that she could breathe as much as she wanted now, and one thing had led to another. A mix of adrenaline, oxygen, and the sheer thrill of being able to hear and feel her feet _thump-thump-thump _on the floor had given Lena the sudden desire to run an impromptu marathon.

Webby had clutched Lena's hand tightly throughout this whole explanation. Lena's fingers had wound through Webby's hand without hesitation, clutching back just as tight.

The next day, Webby had searched the mansion for an hour before finding a tearful Lena curled up in a dark broom closet at the back of the ground floor. Shutting the door behind her, Webby had sat down on the dusty floor next to Lena.

Lena had explained in a whisper that it had suddenly all become too much. Everything was too colorful, too bright, too loud, and she had legitimately thought she was falling back into the Shadow Realm. Eventually, she had been able to calm her pounding heart by taking refuge somewhere silent and dark.

These extremes had continued for several days before Lena had been willing to admit that she needed a new outlet. Between fifteen years of the She-Devil's constant snipping and several isolated months in an interdimensional sensory deprivation chamber, Lena had never been able to truly express herself or let off steam before, or do anything other than bottle it up.

As Lena had stated during one of her more manic episodes: "I couldn't feel _anything_ for so long, now I must feel _EVERYTHING."_

Scrooge had enrolled Lena in some therapy with Doctor Curmudgeon, the same therapist who had helped Webby with her grief counseling in the months following the Shadow War.

Dewey had given Lena his spare fidget cube, and that had seemed to help a good bit. Webby had, on more than one occasion, found Lena sitting quietly in her room, clicking one side or another of the cube as she stared at the ceiling.

Della had been surprisingly helpful on the overstimulation front. A decade alone on a silent planet had left Della in a very sympathetic position to Lena. The two had had multiple conversations on This and That and That and This, and Lena had slowly welcomed Della Duck into the very small List Of People I Trust.

And the hugs. My God, the hugs. Lena couldn't get enough of them these days. They held each other every time one of them entered or left a room (Webby still got anxious every time Lena went to the bathroom.) They held hands under the dining room table. Even when sitting, Webby always found Lena sitting with their sides touching.

As the weeks went by, Lena blossomed more and more. Webby never thought she'd be teaching someone how to stim, yet here they were. There was many an occasion where Lena would simply snap her fingers repeatedly, back and forth with no real rhythm, with one of the most peaceful grins Webby had ever seen on her.

(For Lena's part, her personal favorite was flapping her hands until they were numb.)

-.-.-

Webby reached up and held Lena's sweater sleeve. "Everything okay? Is it too loud?"

Lena shook her head into Webby's sweater vest. "Nah. Just feelin' clingy."

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah. This morning."

Shutting her journal gently, Webby leaned back into Lena's hug, enjoying the soft warmth of Lena's sweater. Shifting her legs, Lena bought them around either side of Webby, setting her girlfriend in her lap. The two sat quietly, cuddling in a warm bliss.

Lena breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of Webby's green apple shampoo. She gently toed off her sneakers, hugging Webby closer as she got comfortable. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Webby pushed her cheek into Lena's soft neck, a joyful tear poking from her eye. "You too."

After a moment, an idea surfaced in Webby's head. She nudged at Lena's chin with her forehead. "Here, lemme try something."

Reluctantly, Lena let Webby go. Webby shifted around, facing her girlfriend. She raised her hands toward Lena's cheeks, before hesitating. "May I? You can say no."

Lena paused, before nodding. "Go for it. Whatever it is."

Webby cupped Lena's cheeks in her hands, running her fingers through Lena's cheek fluff. "You have really soft whiskers."

Any objection Lena may have had to her having whiskers died a happy death in her mouth at the feeling of Webby's fingers. She hummed softly, melting into Webby's hands, her eyes closing in happiness.

Webby gently brushed and twirled Lena's feathers. The texture reminded her of a blanket that she had had when she was little. It was delightful to feel, and she wanted to just play with Lena's feathers forever.

Mushing her cheeks into Webby's hands, Lena murmured, "How did I ever get this lucky?"

Beaming, Webby leaned upward and kissed Lena on the forehead. "Here, lay down."

As Lena shifted to lie down, Webby gently guided Lena's head into her lap. She smiled down at her girlfriend. "Comfy?"

Lena nodded at Webby's upside-down face. "Mhmm."

Webby began to delicately glide her fingers through Lena's hair (now a newly recolored green, Lena having decided to try something new. Louie approved.)

Lena stiffened briefly, then slowly sank into Webby's lap. She had never felt anything like this before. Her heart was pounding, yet she felt so incredibly safe and relaxed.

Webby chuckled. "You look like one relaxed puddle."

Lena opened her eyes. She smiled a crooked smile, and her eyes were wet with tears.

Webby froze, her hands retracting. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?!"

Lena shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just..." she wiped an eye with her sweater sleeve. "I'm just. I'm happy. I'm so happy it hurts."

Lena clutched Webby's hands and kissed them gently. Webby felt her own eyes tearing up. Smiling broadly, she leaned over Lena and kissed her forehead again.

Lena laughed, her eyes still wet with happy tears. "I've never felt this good before. Ever. I love you, Webby. I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to clarify that, although I headcanon Webby as autistic, I myself am allistic, at least to the best of my knowledge. I do not claim to be an expert on this subject, and I do not want to offend anyone or step on any toes. If this fanfic has caused offense in any way, I deeply apologize.
> 
> Special thanks to Melody and to F.D. Koshekh for input on stimming, and for compelling conversations during writer's block, respectively.


End file.
